1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a technique of preventing a line winding rotary element (spool) from rotating in a line unwinding direction when a tension acts on a fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known baitcasting reel, for example, has a ratchet type one-way clutch mounted on a handle shaft and including a wheel and a pawl, and a drag mechanism mounted in a transmission line between the handle shaft and the spool. With this type of reel, when a tension is applied to the fishing line, the one-way clutch prevents backward turning (which is turning in the line unwinding direction) of a handle, while the drag mechanism imparts a drag to check rotation of the spool in the line unwinding direction.
In the case of bait casting from a raft to catch black porgy or the like, the angler often places a fishing rod on a rod rest or the like and waits for a bite.
When the fishing rod is supported on a rod rest or the like, as distinct from holding the fishing rod in the angler's hands, a bite is visually perceived from variations in bending amount of the tip of the fishing rod caused by vibrations and the like occurring when a fish bites a bait.
For fishing in this mode to catch black porgy, for example, the tension of the fishing line is set so that the tip of the fishing rod is slightly bent (about several centimeters). This is achieved by taking up the fishing line with part of the bait contacting the seabed.
With such a tension acting on the fishing line, even a slight bite is discernible with certainty to enable the angler to take suitable action. However, with the reel having a ratchet type one-way clutch as noted above, rotation of the spool cannot be checked when the spool is in a phase corresponding to a position between adjacent teeth on the wheel. It is therefore difficult to effect fine adjustment of the tension acting on the fishing line.
Particularly in the case of fishing from a raft, the distance between the raft and seabed is variable with rise and fall of the tide. The tension of the fishing line must therefore be maintained constant by frequently changing the winding amount of the fishing line. Such an operation also is difficult with conventional reels, and there is room for improvement.